


Under My Skin

by beejette



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, M/M, Motherhood, Multi, Skewed Timelines, Slow Build, darcy lewis is a mom, more tags to be added as i think of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beejette/pseuds/beejette
Summary: Darcy Lewis has never met her father. He wasn't there when she was born. He wasn't there for her first words, her first steps, her first day of school. He wasn't there to hold her when she was bullied, or to cheer her on at her graduation, or to celebrate with her when she got into college. He wasn't there when her mother got sick. He wasn't there when Darcy got pregnant. He wasn't there when her mother died and her daughter was born. But Darcy has nowhere else to turn, under the crushing weight of her student loans, her mother's doctor and funeral bills, and the burden of raising a child by herself, than to her father. So she buys a one-way bus ticket to New York to meet her father, and introduce her daughter to her grandfather. Tony Stark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into publishing my Darcy-centric fanfics. This is unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine. Also, admittedly, this is kind of shit. So be nice to me.  
> Short chapter to start off with until I know whether or not you guys like this

Hey guys!

I am so, so sorry for the wait, but I finally started reposting this story! You can find the new version over here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13535793

Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story even though I'm crap at updating and all. 

Hope you guys like it!

xoBee


End file.
